


All the World's a Stage

by Pharaoh_Ink



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaoh_Ink/pseuds/Pharaoh_Ink
Summary: Jim Starling lands the role of a lifetime, all he has to do is cast the others in his little script. It's showtime.





	All the World's a Stage

> _"I reject your reality and substitute my own." -- Adam Savage, Mythbusters_
> 
> * * *

That stunt he last pulled sure hurt. But there were bigger things to focus on now, and the Tylenol should be kicking in at any time. He hopes. Jim straightens his shirt. It felt odd to be dressed this way after spending so long in the cape and hat. But it was necessary, to set the stage. Costume changes could come later, when....

He suddenly smirks and the birds nearby flew for cover. When things were right. But as it was now, the storm was going to roll in soon, and he had some exposition to get done. Clearing his throat, he knocks on the front door of the apartment. "Hello hello, anybody hoooooome?" Fittingly, thunder answers him.

Dan was tinkering at his desk as he usually did, he was in the middle of rebuilding a computer. He'd accidentally fried the other. He straightens at the sound of a knock. His girlfriend was at work so unless she forgot something, it wouldn't be her. And...well, judging by the muffled sound behind the door...that definitely wasn't her. He set the parts he was soldering off to the side and made for the door, swinging it open, expecting a delivery maybe. Never did he expect to see.... "......Jim?" Dan's eyes boggle from behind his glasses. "Is that really you?"

"Iiiin the flesh and feathers!" Jim tugs on his collar and rocks on his heels. "How ya doin ol' Danny-boy? I was in the neighborhood and thought we should catch up."

"Uh....uh..." Dan cocks his head, looking like he'd seen the ghost of Christmas past. He hadn't seen Jim in ages, the last time they'd done anything together was that comic convention Darkwing Duck reunion panel. That had been years ago though, and Jim had effectively made a buffoon of himself there. "...H-hey Jim, long time no see. I...uh, wow. You look the same, man." He clears his throat. "...How've you been?"

"Ooh, finding new roles." He holds back a chuckle, just barely. "I know it's been awhile, but I got a proposition for you. Mind lettin' me in?" The clouds hide the sun now. Lightning flashes. He counts until the thunder. Hmm. Twenty miles out. More than enough time.

"Uh, sure! Yeah, I guess..." It's only the polite thing to do, he steps aside. It's not that he disliked Jim or anything, he'd been his coworker for some odd years after all, and they'd had a lot of episodes together on the show, but behind the scenes, Jim was just a big ego, and Dan had never been in it for that. It had just been fun. But Jim was convinced it was bigger, that he was bigger. He was a hot head was all. And terribly clumsy too, it was usually never a good idea to be in his vicinity. "Glad you're still getting work. Anything exciting?"

Jim makes an effort to keep his face neutral. The smell of solder drifted through the air and makes his eyes water. Ugh. Still with the electronics. He scans the living room and spots the Darkwing Duck series poster next to the television. He trots over to admire his fierce visage. "Heeey, I remember this! '92. After our big two-parter about Taurus Bulba coming back. Maaan that was great. So convincing! Oh look, there you are too!" He points out the tiny yellow jumpsuit in the corner, on a far rooftop. "Those were the days. Fighting villiany, moral conflicts, pratfalls... all that good stuff. Ha! I see you still have your action figures! " He leans down to examine the shelf and squints. "Never knew why they made yours taller than mine..."

Dan chuckles in amusement, "Well. Y'know. The figures were meant to be to scale and all..." He _was_ taller. "...Yeah, those were some good times." Not entirely a lie, as he did like working on the show...but...it was always just a show to him. He never understood why Jim had been so obsessed with it. Maybe because his career had never really gone anywhere after it. Maybe because it was all he had. Kind of sad.

"Meh!" Jim straightens up and flaps a hand dismissively. The breeze knocks the toys over. "_Scale-schmale._ Everyone knew who the star was, anyway!" In between the old posters and news paper clippings, cute butterflies fluttered across the wall. He grinds his teeth so hard it hurts. "Still with tha broad, _whats'ername_?"

Dan inhales, watching the toys tumble. Yup. Same guy. Jim hadn't changed a bit. "...Reagan. And yeah. What about you? You ever get remarried?"

"Me, remarried? HA!" Jim holds his stomach as he laughs a little too maniacally. He catches himself, coughs, and smooths his feathers down. "No one can keep up with me." He notices the framed photo hanging near the doorway. Yep, there they were. Two regular cutie-pies, snuggling and smiling at the camera, unaware of the stardom they didn't have. She wasn't much, but then she had been "Megavolt's biggest fan" and then.... some sloppy love story garbage he hadn't bothered to remember. Yeah. Some guys just get lucky like that, the damn fools. "Pleasantries aside, let's get to business." He turns away from the photo and takes a good look at Daniel. Still mostly elbows and knees, though he had filled out some with age. Still hadn't had a haircut in how long. Bit of a slouch, as if he hadn't the backbone to face the world upright. Still... "I'm writing a new show. A reboot of Darkwing Duck. I want you in it."

There was something....downright_ manic_ in the way Jim laughed.

Dan was all too accustomed to that sort of energy, displaying it himself in the roles he had been picked up in...always like that...but nevertheless, it made him slightly uncomfortable. "Oh...! Yeah, think I...might've heard something about that, actually. That new Darkwing movie, right?" He hadn't gotten a call for it, and didn't really think about it.

Jim's face becomes darker than the storm clouds outside. "NO. Not THAT joke of a rip-off. They didn't even ask ME to play MY role! Can you BELIEVE that?! Idiots! FOOLS! I'll show them what entertainment is! No," he pokes Dan on the nose, "I'm writing my own version. They want dark and gritty, and I'm gonna give it to them, see? But.... I need... heh.... _villains._"

"....Wh..." Dan's eyes widen the more Jim speaks- yes, this did sound like typical Jim, but worse, he was offended, angry. Probably betrayed. He did keep the role so close to his heart. "Oh...wow...wow, that uh...man, that really sucks. I know how it must be, not getting the call or...whatever, y'know? Uh, well. I'm real uh, flattered you came to me! But uh...I don't really...y'know, do that sorta acting anymore. Mostly voice work now. Plus I got my hands full with my electronic repair business, and...just life in general."

"But-- I need you!" Jim protests, grabbing onto the man's shirt. "I need Megavolt! I need that spark! That insanity! The power!" He shakes him. "Only you can do it. It's your role, man!"

"W-whoa, Jim! Hey, chill out! Li-listen, it's...it's not the end of the world if you don't get me to play it, I'm sure there's tons of people out there to pick from that would do the role justice! I mean, I'm real happy you're...y'know, making your own and all, but...well, for me, the show's over. I kinda moved on."

Jim drags them nose-to-beak and walks up Dan's chest to get them eye-to-eye."It's NEVER OVER!" He snarls, fogging up Dan's glasses. "We had GOLD! Success! And you want to throw it AWAY like THEY did?! You. Are. Megavolt. I will NOT have anyone else play that role! It's bad enough they recast some goody-two-shoes, snot-nosed brat to take MY role but yours-- YOURS is PIVOTAL! They want dark and gritty, and I'm going to give it to them!"

Dan nearly falls back from the sudden weight and anger against his chest, and he flails a little, "J-jim! Seriously man, stop! I can't! It's not happening! I'm not playing in your movie, I'm just not interested! You gotta let it go!"

Jim leans over his trembling little mountain, breathing hard. "Let it GO?! With all the garbage out there I WILL NOT LET THIS GO! But--" He releases Dan's shirt and slides down to the floor. "Since you said no, guess I have no choice."

Dan feels something in his back give out, and he struggles to right himself once the enraged duck kindly stepped off of him. He straightens up, settling his palms to his backside and cracks it back into place, wheezing a bit. After a few pants of breath, "....I'm...I'm sorry? I...I wish you the best with it though...alright?" He couldn't spend another minute with the guy, he hadn't changed, he'd even go so far to say that age had worsened him, made him all the more bitter. "I appreciate you stopping by...I...I really gotta get some stuff done though...if you don't mind. It was...great catching up?" Dan musters up a forced smile.

"Yes.... yes it was." Jim flexes his hands to get the tension out and turns to his old friend with a cheerful grin. "I have things to get to as well."

"...Jim, for...for what it's worth, I'm sorry that the show ended. I know it meant a lot to you. But if anyone can keep it going, it's you, you'll find a way." Dan sighs a bit, shrugging, "Besides, there's no Darkwing without the Darkwing, right?" It's an attempt at least, to soothe his ego. He doesn't want another memory of an awkward reunion, who knows when he'd ever see the guy again, they weren't spring chickens!

He reaches for Dan's shoulder and gives it a pat. "Darn right I'll find a way," he says, his tone dropping, "Darkwing just isn't the same anymore." With a jerk, he pulls Dan's head down. Jim's knee connects with his nose. He delivers two quick blows to Dan's stomach and a roundhouse kick. The man drops in a heap at his feet with barely a gurgle. Jim wipes at a smear of blood on his bill. Chuckling, he gathers Dan up, throwing him on his shoulder, and heads for the back door. "If I can't find a villain, I'll MAKE one instead...." 

* * *

When Dan came to, he found he had a terrible headache for one, and for two, his nose didn't feel quite right, it was stuffy and hurt when he sniffed- something metallic... His eyes finally flutter open from behind cracked glasses, and he groans loudly. What happened...? What was going on...? Where WAS he? He tries to move, but finds his limbs....restrained. "Wha's....goin'...on....?" He manages, trying to understand what was happening. He felt a bit cold- wet even, was it raining...?

A sinister laugh answers him below. Jim came into view, wearing a mockery of his Darkwing costume-- now yellow, black, and red. Rainwater dripping off his wide-brim hat and lightning flashing, briefly revealing a black mask from the shadows. "Wakey wakey, Sparky! Time to get into your rooooole!" Cackling, he disappears from sight. He checks the technological nightmare of a contraption connected to the pole resting at Dan's back. He mutters to himself. "Let's see.... Stage set... got the levels right... battery in place.... toxic chemicals under control-- heh, hopefully-- Mother Nature's aaaaall raring to go... HA! How hard could this be? It's just a little MAD SCIENCE! Heh heh, _hahaHAHAHA_!"

Dan struggles, the weight of the pole heavy against him, and he squints out, a swell of panic forming. "J-jim is that YOU?! What- what are you doing! What's going on! Where--" He can't move, and he can hear the rumble of thunder. He can't see the dark clouds, but he feels the rain pattering against his head and soaked shoulders as he struggles.

"Not sure, actually. Haven't found a name for myself yet since Darkwing's too good for me-- but who needs 'im?! But-- this isn't my stage, Danny ol' boy, it's YOURS. Hmm. Now where was that...?" Jim checks his pockets until he finds a plain red and blue battery. Lightning strikes, splitting the sky sideways. Jim jumps at the thunder and peers up. He had to choose the best roof in town, but this was cutting things close. He opens the panel alongside his contraption and slips the battery into its casing. A blue spark leaps out and bites him. "--Aargh! Ow! Cursed thing!" He slams the casing shut. To his victim, he calls out, "Getting comfy up there??"

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Dan shrieks down at him, terror evident in his movements and voice as he thrashes wildly. "Jim, you're gonna get me KILLED up here!" Jim had absolutely snapped, or he had to be dreaming- this couldn't be happening! "Li-listen, get me down from here, we'll talk about the show- your idea, the good days- just, let me go! You can't leave me up here, I'll get hit!"

Jim tsk's and comes out in front, hands on his hips. "Too late! We're doing it the HARD way. Don't you recognize the set-up, Sparky? Dark, stormy night, lightning, this static electricity thingamabob-- never could remember what you called it-- Oh wait, you can't see it from up there, can you? Come ON, this is your origin story from season one, episode 12! I got it aaaalll figured out, and all you gotta do is sit up there an' play your role!"

"Episode..." Dan's eyes widen, "You....you can't be serious...!" The color drains from his face, his frightened gaze peering upwards at the stormy skies and he thrashes all the harder then, "YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY NUTS! THIS ISN'T A SHOW, YOU IDIOT, THIS IS REAL LIFE, JIM PLEASE--!"

"Of course nooooot!" Jim flaps a hand at him, "I'll make you a villain if it KILLS you! Now," he taps a finger to his bill, "Oh yeeesss, almost forgot!" Lightning crashes overhead. Jim drags a heavy cable out from behind the contraption. He bounces up the stairs to the platform and secures the cable into its socket at the base of the pole. Again, an electric blue spark jumps at him, but he ignores it. The cable twists as if alive and laughing. He looks up at Dan and pats his foot. "A little badder since I need you at, heh, full voltage. Good luck, Sparky! Give us a show while I---" He slides down the stair railing and runs for cover in a sheltered area opposite the contraption, but in full view of Dan. He cackles and grips a wide handle. "While I throoooooooow the SWITCH!" He does so. Nothing happens. His hat droops. "While I throoow the. SWITCH!" He tries again. Nothing. "While I THROW.THE.DAMNED.SWITCH!" He punctuates each word with the slamming of the handle. Silence. Rain. Lightning. Thunder.

Dan's struggling was near useless, he was trapped, trapped like a...well. A rat. He screws his eyes shut tightly, waiting- listening....trembling.... Nothing happened. He flinches every so often at the rumble of thunder, the crack of lightning...but nothing else comes. Dan's eyes crack open and he pants wildly, before wheezing a anxiety-ridden laugh, "Y-you _nudnik_...you thought you could just strap me to some pipes and wires and throw me up here and make me into Megavolt! Boy, you really ARE crazy! Guess it's back to the writing block for y--" It's then that a bolt of lightning splits the sky in half, catching the pole and traveling through it, and consequently, Dan's body. There is a terrible sound, both from the machine, the raw electricity, and Dan's scream of anguish that pierces out through the rain. The whole rooftop is lit, the machine Jim crafted together sparking wildly until it bursts into flames. Then there is no sound at all.

Jim protects himself in his cape, his teeth rattling from the sheer volume of noise around him. The roof trembles and even with his eyes shut, he still sees spots. He stumbles out of cover, his ears ringing, and slips in a puddle. "Whoooa---aaahhh!" He does a fantastic display of gymnastics to save himself, only to land flat on his back with an undignified splat. Above him, the clouds roll on and the storm grumbles. He sits up, rubbing the back of his head, and smells burnt hair. He twists to face the pole. "Did it---?"

He's....not moving. Dan's body is slumped in the chair, smoke billowing up from the blast...the scent alone is a giveaway as to the cooked nature of his former co-star. It seemed Jim's experiment was a failure. Jim hauls himself up.

"No--- NO!" He bangs his way up the stairs and nearly slams into Dan and his chair. He looks him over. Smoking, smoldering, holes in his clothes, glasses askew, his wire bindings barely held him up. Jim grabbed Dan's shirt. "Hey-- wake up!" Dan's head rolls to the side. Light rain washes smears of soot off his face. "Dan-- Dan! Danny ol' boy, come ON!" He shakes him and charred remains of cloth ripped away. "Come on, come ON! This was supposed to work! It should have WORKED! Wake UP, Sparky!"

Something in Jim's chest trembles. He swallows, backing away from the still body of his old friend. Below, the remains of the nightmare contraption spit out sparks and sizzle in the rain. Water drops run down his bill and hang on to his lips, locked tight against his teeth. His knees went weak. Had he... had he...? Jim removes his hat to let the rain fall over his feathers. He stares out at the grey sky, over the city full of people, and suddenly feels very, very alone. What had his madness done...? A long while passes, with Jim looking out over the city.

...And then there's...a humming in the air...distorting the air around them. It's faint, but it's there. There's a crackle or two...not from the skies above, but from the chair, through the wires, and soon, a gasp of air, heavy wheezing. It's like being born. He doesn't remember anything but pain. Pain, confusion. Nothing else comes, no thought, no understanding, he's just here, and alive seems like the best way to put it. Or is he...? Jim's feathers stand on end. The sudden gasp makes him jump. Oh thank God! He slaps his hat back on, wiping his eyes clear underneath his black mask.

"Sparky? Sparky, can you hear me?"

The hum intensifies and his ears pop. The man sputters, twitching every so often, discolored eyes looking over through shattered lenses- he can't make out much at all, not that he'd be able to comprehend it, but he hears a voice... It sounds familiar... Is it talking to him...? His voice is hoarse, almost as it it's barely been used, "Wh.....who...?"

Jim lets out a nervous laugh. "I'm callin' you by your nickname, pal! You really scared me! C'mon, sit up, let's take a look at you--" Giddy with relief, he gently pushes his friend upright and looks into his dazed eyes. They blink and track him. Dan was SO going to have at him for this! Jim ducks behind the pole and pulled the wires free. Better not have that lying out in the open!

He sways a bit, unable to keep his head up in any which way for long, before he looks down over his hands as if he's never seen them before in his life. His clothes have been tattered to shreds and what's left is unraveling at the seams. A nasty scar from the lightning has wound its way down over his back. Kicking the cables aside, Jim takes note of the smoldering scar. Guilt lances through his stomach. How could he have DONE this?! All because-- because why, because he couldn't be Darkwing Duck anymore? Was that really worth someone's life? "Hey, take it easy, you're... pretty banged up." He checks his friend over. Aside from the scar, the soot, and burnt hair, he appears to be okay, but..... But, nothing. The guy just took a lightning strike! And that crazy machine.... Well, maybe it didn;t do anything after all. It was still cool to throw the switch though.

"Am I...?" Comes the lazy wheezing voice of Dan again, his gaze lazily flitting over the rooftop before he squints, pulling his glasses from his face, "...Who are you...?"

"Your partner in crime!" Jim laughs a little too loudly, and winces when he notices Dan's singed whiskers. "It's, uh," he thought fast, "...Negaduck." Boy, did that sound stupid. To that, Dan's own expression becomes mildly comical, "Negaduck. That's a weird name...who am I then? Sparky...?"

"Yeah, well, it's mine now." Jim shrugs. "You've had many names. Megavolt. Sparky. Dan-the-Plan..."

"Megavolt...?" He bolts upright then, eye twitching, "Sounds...sounds familiar..." He looks down over his hands, "...What happened to me...? Where are we...? Something's...different...or have I always been this way...?"

"Uh...." Truth or not the truth. "We're up on the roof. You took a lightning strike. It happens sometimes." _Like, never._ "You're probably feeling the electrocution, maybe, your nervous system's all wrecked."

"Everything feels funny like...like I..." His fingers curl, and he brings his fists to his head, pounding them against the sides of his skull as his teeth clench. "_THAT NOISE_! Can't you hear it?!"

"Hear what?" Jim grabs his hands to hold them still. "My ears are still ringing from the thunder! Don't hurt yourself any more than you already are!" But at Dan's display of frustration, the humming in his ears spikes to a popping crackle. "Ow! Geez!" Dan's eyes are staring at him, wet, and there is something unsettled in the way they dart around,

"From...from everywhere...they're talking...screaming, you can hear it can't you, the sound...they need help...help..."

"Um.... Every...body needs help?" _Some more than others_. "Come on, let's get you downstairs." And away from his madness.

Dan stumbles along and slumps against his former associate, murmuring incoherently as they make their way down from the roof. 

* * *

It took far too long, but Jim got him back home. Kicking the back door open, he drags Dan into the living room and drops him into the nearest chair. He makes him sit back and steps away, making sure Dan will sit up on his own. Geez, the man was a wreck. He still smoldered, shirt nearly gone, eyes all wide and wild-- yet unfocused and darting, like they couldn't decide where to land. He looks sunken in and hollow, but as soon as he hits the easy chair, he grips it for dear life.

So.... what were you supposed to do with a lightning strike victim? Jim face-palms, grinding his teeth together. He was so sure this would work-- or kill him-- There wasn't supposed to be this in-between! All that hard work for nothing! Where was his electric supervillain, the one who stood tall with lightning in his eyes? "Just... stay here." Jim says, as if Dan was in any condition to go anywhere. "I'll get you some water and... um, something." On his way to the kitchen, he catches a glance at the photo of the lovely couple. Sneering, he flips it over to face the wall, only to have it crash to the floor. If Dan didn't kill him, whats-her-name would! The mouse had spirit and volume for one twice her size. Ugh, _spirit._

He rummaged to get a coffee mug and filled it with water, then tracked down the bathroom. Maybe there'd be some pain-killers, or something...

Dan's fingers are shaking, in fact, his everything is shaking, he can't even sit still even though he's unfit to move, but still his head manages to turn and catch eye of the poster on the wall. The duck, now, he looked familiar. Like the one who had just been here, whatever his name was. But he didn't wear purple, did he? That couldn't have been right. He squints, frowning, as he scoots his chair closer, staring up at the shelves filled with old memorabilia with immense scrutiny before Jim returns, and he croaks, "Who's THAT? I feel like I know him...and..." The figure behind him. There's something bright and glowing exploding from their fingertips- like lightning. His eyes light up. It's familiar.

"Hmm?" Jim comes back in with the mug of water and a bottle of ibuprofen. It's not much, but what else was he supposed to do? He sets the mug down and fiddles with the cap. "Of course you know him. That's Darkwing Duck. Known him for years. Great guy, big pain in the ass-- come on--" Since when were these bottles so hard to open?! "The guy behind him is you. Your memory get shot or somethin'? Sassafrassin' piece of cra--" The bottle pops open and brown pills spill out. They scatter across the carpet at their feet. Jim sighs and bends to pick up some pills. "Here. Drink 'em down. Might help something."

Dan looks over the pills before reaching out to take them, popping them into his mouth, but he stands, staggering over to stare. "Me... It's me...?" There is something of a spark there, recognition, that flits before his eyes. "Pain in the..." Yes...yeah, he remembered that...this guy...he...he did something to him. Something awful. He knows it in his gut, but he can't remember, why can't he remember anything?! Has it always been this way...? "Do you know where he is? Huh? Where can I find this guy?" He points up at the poster, brow furrowing.

"Yeah, when you're not..." _Half dead._ "...When you're feelin' better. Ahem. Quick nap and some sit-ups and you'll be feeling fine."_ I hope._ "Drink the water with the medicine, ya knob." Jim blinked at him, puzzled by Dan's fixation. Maybe he was trying to focus on the familiar? Did he not realize Darkwing stood right in front of-- He had a yellow coat now. Oh yeah. "He's probably out running around saving the day, or some such nonsense," Jim said, humoring him. The Darkwing persona wasn't his anymore anyway. "He does that. Saves the city, wrecks his friendships, makes mistakes, but is always a damned hero about it."

"A hero..." Dan echoes, and for a while he says nothing. The word doesn't rub him right at all. This guy doesn't deserve a title like that, Dan just knows it, but he doesn't know why. "...Then...what am I?"

The words "An old friend," nearly fall from Jim's mouth, but he swipes them away with a sneer. What kind of friend WAS he if-- "A survivor. Stronger than anyone. You just never knew it 'cause... well, you liked being a joke. Loyal. Stubborn. Damned persistent. Intelligent." He shrugged. "Lotsa' things could describe you an' I wished I'd realized it sooner. You deserved better treatment."

To that, Dan frowns, and he wishes he could remember any of it, something, anything, but all he feels is....is... Angry. "Survivor...yes....strong...." He doesn't know if that's true, but something pulsates through him. He abruptly smacks a hand against the poster, his eyes intense, the irises lit in an unnatural way.

Jim WAS going to shove the mug of water at him, but he jumps back instead and splashes the front of his jacket. Great. Well, he'd been rained on, bled on, what was a little more wet, just when he was drying off? He sets the mug aside and peers at Dan's face. His eyes are finally sharp and focused, but now mismatched brown to blue, and... shining? Must be the light glare on his glasses. "Yeah, you heard me. Sit down. You're gonna hurt yourself."

Daniel slips a hand up his face, his fingers sliding into his mussed bangs of hair, as he continues to lean against the wall. At first, it's low, barely audible at all, but then.... He's laughing.

Jim shivers. "This isn't funny! Siddown! You just took a lightning strike!"

"EXACTLY!" He turns, a smile splitting his face. "I did, didn't I? I took it because I'm strong. I'm a survivor." Dan turns, stabbing a finger into the poster. "I'm Megavolt."

"Yeah, yeah yeah, don't make me MAKE you s....... _What did you say?_"

The laugh becomes off kilter then, a horrible melody of notes that don't go together. "_I'M MEGAVOLT!_" The room suddenly flickers then, the lights over head dimming. "And HIM--" He sneers up at the poster, "That Darkwing Duck- HERO that he pretends to be- I know the truth, he's the one that did this to me, he made me forget, tried to put a halt to my---my......what...what was I doing? WHATEVER it was, it's because of him, isn't it?!"

"Uh......" Jim backed away. _Here we go, he's gonna maul me..._ "Sure....?"

"I knew it!" He grins, rubbing his hands together. "You'll help me, won't you?! You'll help me exact my vengeance! I....I do that, don't I? Well if I don't, I will! He's not going to get away with it...with...with. Whatever he did."

_ He.....? Hmm_. "Ya got that right, pal. I'll help you track him down." He grins. "And WRECK him."

Dan's floored, shooting across the room to close the distance between them, aiming to grab at him, hug whoever this guy was for giving him some truth to cling onto- something, but it doesn't come out that way. When they touch, there's a spark of electricity that jumps from his hand to the other's shoulder. Jim sees him coming, braces for impact, then--_ craaaaack-- POW!!_ He's thrown backward across the room and crashes through the coffee table. His vision goes white, limbs numb, and he stares at the ceiling as it turns in a slow circle. The ceiling fan above him crackles.

Dan hadn't been expecting it either, he's sent flying in the opposite direction, lying there, slumped against the wall for a moment, before the lights in the apartment flicker again. The pair sit there for a while, like that, until Dan pulls himself to his feet, stumbling unsteadily to the coffee table to peer over the other.

"Ugh...." Jim groans and can't focus on anything. The coffee table creaks and caves in. "Ooof!" He decides staying still is a good idea. "What... what was that?"

Dan tilts his head down at him, "...What was...? Oh! You mean..." His mouth goes a little crooked, and he wheezes. "Guess it was me..."

Jim struggles to sit up. His back tells him no in large angry letters made of broken glass. He slumps down. "It was WHAT now...?" Dan decides to show him instead, since he can't seem to understand otherwise. He holds up his hand, wiggling his fingers a bit, entranced at the light that crackles between them. He looks awestruck for a moment. It matches the poster! "See?!"

"Hoooooo-leee--!" Back pain forgotten, Jim bolts upright. "Y-ya-you can DO that?? No foolin'?? Real electricity??"

To that, Dan laughs in delight, like a child, "...Couldn't I always? I'm Megavolt, aren't I...? I thought that's what I did. It's even in the name!"

Jim's jaw hits the floor. "_Buh--buh-buh--_" He snaps it shut and does a manic dance. "It worked it worked YES IT WORKED!" He pumps both fists in the air. "Damn right you are, pal! Megavolt tried and true!" He circles the other man, looking him over. "Aside from burns and being frazzled, you're okay?? Standing's alright? Got yer balance? How many fingers am I holdin' up?" He spreads his five fingers wide.

Dan cackles gleefully then, a spark running through his whiskers, "Doesn't matter, a hand's a hand!" He slaps at Jim's with his own, a much smaller jolt spreading between them. "I'm better than okay...I'm strong, you said it yourself! And I know what I'm supposed to do now! Uh...well, mostly, the details are fuzzy, you can fill it all in for me...what's your name again...?"

Jim flaps his hand to shake out the shock, then bounces with a mad cackle. "It's **_Negaduck_**, and we are gonna light this city UP!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was RPed by myself and Starathsbunker from tumblr. She played Jim Starling while I wrote for Dan, (a.k.a Megavolt.) We hope you like our idea!


End file.
